1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical writing device and an optical writing method.
2. Related Art
An image recording medium is known at which, when a visible image is to be recorded, a writing electric field is applied while exposure light is being irradiated at the image recording medium, and when a reset is being performed to record a uniform initial image, a resetting electric field is applied for a predetermined duration, or the resetting electric field is applied for a predetermined duration and exposure light is irradiated.